


The Find

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: One Shot, Original Character(s), Wayfarer's Haven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: Briefly enveloped in a too-dull white light, Katan's form shifted into that of a human male before advancing from the treeline, clothes magicked to tailor to his body, continuing to cover and protect him.Fine grains pleasantly crunched under Katan’s boots as he apprehensively stepped down off the overgrown grass and onto a large, nature-weathered slab of stone. The earth here was quiet, eerily quiet, and smelled of the surrounding forest, but something about it called out to him, stirred up a feeling in his chest; one he rarely felt but always listened to.This is the right place.





	The Find

**Author's Note:**

> Unless otherwise stated, characters are in humanoid form.

Briefly enveloped in a too-dull white light, **[Katan](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=32936697)** 's form shifted into that of a human male before advancing from the treeline, clothes magicked to tailor to his body, continuing to cover and protect him.

Fine grains pleasantly crunched under Katan’s boots as he apprehensively stepped down off the overgrown grass and onto a large, nature-weathered slab of stone. The earth here was quiet, eerily quiet, and smelled of the surrounding forest, but something about it called out to him, stirred up a feeling in his chest; one he rarely felt but always listened to.

_This is the right place_.

Wanting to be sure the area was stable enough to inhabit — wasn’t already inhabited — and worth their time, he wandered through the vacant streets, a purple-gloved hand resting on the sword at his side. Red eyes curiously peered into open doors and through broken windows, periodically scanned his surroundings to prevent any attempts of an ambush. He absently noted that the abundance of acoustics were clearly evident; the only sounds echoing off the vacant buildings were from the gentle, rhythmic cadence of his footwear mixing with loose debris.

_**[Vu](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=13723064)** ’s going to be _thrilled _at the wards we’ll need_ , he mused.

After the impromptu tour, Katan took a moment to eye what structures were still standing, admired how the bramble mercilessly twisted and bore into the stone, hard at work with altering the territory that was theirs once more — if only for a short while longer.

Having vowed to do his best, to keep the —  _his_  — clan safe, he took a few deep breaths to quell a wave of anxiety at the sudden remembrance of his new duties, then carefully backtracked through the concrete jungle. Shifting forms when he finally returned to the slab he first connected with, the coatl took flight and headed towards Plague, Wayfarer’s Haven’s soon-to-be former home.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr ([ **@frxemriss**](https://frxemriss.tumblr.com/)) and twitter ([ **@xemriss**](https://twitter.com/Xemriss)) _!_ <3


End file.
